


For Gladness of You

by Kandai



Series: Empire of the Moon [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amnesia, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guardian Pitch Black, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre syllabes, le fantôme d'un sourire et parfois une voix qui lui avoue son ridicule. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste et malgré l'acharnement qu'il met à bannir ses souvenirs émiettés, elle ne part jamais vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Gladness of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Août 2013.

**For Gladness of You**

 

Bunnymund peignait tranquillement la couvée d’œufs éclos ce matin quand une ombre passa sur le Terrier, lui arrachant un soupir de fatigue. Pâques s’annonçait dans trois semaines et déjà il prenait un retard prévisible mais non moins dépourvu d’angoisse sur la préparation des portées. Quelques œufs avaient été perdus dans la foulée, le genre de pertes annuelles inévitables mais qui le remplissaient à chaque occasion d’un calme chagrin que le Pooka apparentait volontiers au deuil.

Sentiment familier s’il en était. Être le dernier de sa race présentait des caractéristiques dont on ne se débarrassait guère avec le temps et cet horrible sentiment que tout ce qui restait de son peuple mourrait un jour avec lui, cette douleur lancinante qui rappelait à chaque seconde le temps qui passait – qui avait passé – depuis la Création et tout le reste le laissait douloureusement désireux de revoir des jours meilleurs.

— Étrange, commenta la voix sarcastique de Pitch Black dans son dos. Ma présence ne génère plus de peur que de tristesse, d’habitude.

— Oh, la ferme, le vampire.

— Hum, je ne semble pas en être la cause si je peux encore susciter une telle hostilité. Quel dommage et moi qui pensait avoir découvert une nouvelle faculté !

Bunnymund ne put retenir malgré lui un petit sourire. On pouvait dire ce qu’on voulait du Croque-mitaine : il faisait peur, s’en délectait même et personne n’aurait pu l’en blâmer pour apprécier de remplir sa fonction, toute sinistre fût-elle – Pitch Black au quotidien avait les manières d’une véritable _Drama Queen_ couplée à l’étrange galanterie des gentlemen de l’époque victorienne. Certes, il était vicieux et cruel sans nécessité mais l’on pouvait aisément deviner, quand on le connaissait bien, une retenue effacée dans ses gestes gracieux, la présence éthérée d’un code tordu dont lui seul connaissait les règles et se les appliquait avec une dureté inattendue.

Et ce secret austère qu’il s’infligeait plus par nécessité que pénitence valait à lui seul qu’on le respectât un minimum. Même si la plupart du temps, Pitch Black n’était qu’un connard guindé.

— A quoi penses-tu, peluche ? s’enquit le grand Esprit en se glissant derrière le Pooka accroupi, lequel retint difficilement un frisson d’appréhension. Difficile de rester stoïque quand le Maître des Cauchemars en personne regardait par-dessus votre épaule, même pour un Gardien.

— A quel point tu es ridicule, Ta Sombritude.

— C’est ça, moque-toi.

Presque aussitôt qu’elle était venue, l’angoisse grimpante fit place à un simple sentiment de malaise diffus et Pitch s’assit avec lenteur dans l’herbe verdoyante qui poussait paresseusement à son côté. Le table au du Croque-mitaine assis presque paisiblement sur le fond vert du Terrier rendait un contraste véritablement étrange, si ce n’était dérangeant : peu étaient habitués à voir une couleur si vive frôler si librement le noir absolu de l’apparat de ténèbres, le gris cendré de la peau, le jaune malsain de ces yeux semi-fermés.

Et pourtant, l’image n’en paraissait pas moins dépourvue d’une beauté quelque peu mélancolique, comme un cadavre pourrissant au milieu d’un champ, un fantôme sur un mur de vie bourgeonnante, une nuance de gris étalée sur une peinture vive. Étrange dans son occurrence et pourtant tout aussi captivante que malsaine, promesse d’une réalité aux couleurs bien moins criardes ; Bunnymund cessa de réfléchir et sa patte agrippa un pinceau au hasard, une idée éclatant sous son crâne d’artiste.

— Toothiana a dit que c’était ton idée, commença Pitch avec lenteur.

— Hum, marmonna le lapin en plissant les yeux, concentré sur une hypothétique courbe.

— Je parle de l’Équinoxe.

— J’avais compris, murmura non sans sarcasme le Gardien de l’Espoir qui passa sa langue entre ses longues dents, plissant son front pour mieux tracer le dessin qui lui venait à l’esprit. Un silence presque confortable s’installa quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que son invité l’interrompît de nouveau, une pointe d’agacement perçant à travers son stoïcisme.

— Tu ne veux pas poser cet œuf ?

— Si tu ne veux pas voir des œufs, il ne fallait pas venir ici à même pas un mois de Pâques, Pitch, persifla Bunnymund en corrigeant un petit défaut qu’il avait laissé sur la peinture.

— Aster, s’il te plaît…

Le lapin haussa immédiatement le regard, choqué d’entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche du Croque-mitaine. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient leurs vrais alias, ceux sous lesquels ils étaient nés dans ce monde, mais peu d’Esprits se faisaient ainsi appeler par leurs prénoms véritables – la pratique du pseudonyme était des plus répandues et c’était en partie pourquoi retrouver un Esprit qui ne vous avait pas donné son nom était une tâche si ardue. Seuls les alias véritables avaient de la valeur – inestimable, évidemment, car connaître un nom revenait à connaître l’essence même de la personne qui le portait – et dès lors, en prononcer un à haute voix, à la portée de n’importe quelle oreille, était une pratique si peu courante qu’elle valait la peine qu’on se tût deux minutes, comme un cri qu’on ne pouvait se retenir d’ignorer.

Bunnymund reposa l’œuf, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Face à lui, Pitch leva un visage définitivement fatigué et esquissa une maigre grimace en guise de pardon, que le lapin écarta d’un coup d’oreille agacé. Le mal était fait, Pitch avait toute son attention – maintenant quoi ?

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua ce dernier.

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Pooka, ravalant son exaspération. Pitch avait perdu son temps pour venir jusqu’ici, autant écouter ses déboires – même s’il commençait à en avoir de moins en moins envie.

— Nous ne sommes pas amis, poursuivit l’homme sombre comme si cela expliquait tout. Bunnymund haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

— Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, Ta Sombritude. Et part ça ?

— A part ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Par la Lune, il était têtu, le bouge. L’esprit de Pâques secoua profondément la tête, incapable de voir où le Croque-mitaine voulait en venir. Ils n’étaient pas amis, certes, c’était plutôt concis comme constat mais de là à virer à la paranoïa dès que quelqu’un faisait mine de ne pas montrer de dégoût ou de terreur pure devant sa majesté des Cauchemars…

Mouais. Esprit primaire de la Peur, aussi. Si un devait en connaître un rayon sur ces choses-là, ce serait forcément Pitch Black. Bunnymund regrettait presque son geste, tiens – mais bon, on n’était pas le Gardien de l’Espoir sans espérer voir les gens changer un jour, même les cas les plus… désespérés (sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots).

— Pitch, reprends-toi. Je ne peux pas aller à l’Équinoxe, ça arrangerait tes affaires d’y aller, je n’ai fait que donner l’idée à Toothiana et elle se sera mis martel en tête toute seule. Tu sais comment elle est, rien ne l’arrête quand elle a une idée dans la tête.

— Arrête de parler de la mite. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi avoir fait la suggestion ?

— Tu m’écoutes quand je parle ?

— Évidemment.

— Alors arrête de faire ton sale gosse. Il manquait quelqu’un pour aller à l’Équinoxe, j’ai proposé et Tooth a fait le reste. Point barre. Ca n’a rien à voir avec toi, j’aurais pu demander à North ou à Tooth que ça n’aurait rien changé à nos affaires.

Pitch contempla ses pieds un instant, une expression hésitant entre pensive et ennuyée. Cela ressemblait presque à un tableau tragique et Bunnymund avait déjà saisi un autre œuf, remplaçant le gris par un rose pâle, proche du blanc.

— Tu _aurais pu_ , finit par admettre le bourreau de la Lune – damnation, il allait presque finir par avoir pitié de cet attardé social. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait, dans ce cas ?

— Appelle ça de la compassion déplacée, soupira le Lapin de Pâques en grimaçant et reprenant un nouvel œuf. Gardien de l’Espoir, tu te rappelles ? Je n’ai peut-être pas abandonné ton cas, Tête de pioche.

La grimace que fit Pitch en retour valait l’insulte. Largement. Bunnymund étouffa un rire dans sa patte.

— Tu es épouvantablement optimiste, Lapin.

— Et toi, tu m’fais d’l’ombre. Si tu es juste venu me geindre dans les pattes, tu seras gentil de le faire quand Pâques ne sera pas dans les environs parce que j’ai des œufs à peindre, figure-toi. Alors si tu n’as rien d’autre à faire que de te plaindre sur ton incompréhension de la moindre preuve de compassion, je te suggère d’aller en discuter avec Sandy. Ou avec Tooth, si tu te sens d’attaque.

Pitch se redressa d’un bond, gonflant sa poitrine d’un air indigné. Positivement hilarant, pensa Bunnymund en ajoutant quelques retouches à son nouvel œuf.

— Tu n’oserais pas !

— Je vais me gêner, statua le Pooka, la langue entre les dents. Maintenant, ouste ! Reviens quand tu seras enclin à recevoir les opportunités avec gratitude !

— Dans tes cauchemars, la peluche !  
Le Lapin de Pâques cligna des yeux et ricana un instant, soufflant sur la coque fragile pour sécher l’œuf nouvellement peint. La tête d’un cheval noir s’y dessinait vaguement, accompagné par une main comme faite de brouillard. Il n’en était pas satisfait, mais ça ferait l’affaire. Pour l’instant.

— Eh, _Kozmotis_ !

Le Croque-mitaine tiqua et lui rendit un regard positivement assassin, de ceux qui ajoutaient involontairement à sa légende. Bunnymund se fendit d’un sourire pointu, gagnant un grognement hargneux en réponse, et lança son œuvre vers la silhouette longiligne.

— La prochaine fois, sois gentil et dis juste merci.

Pitch s’enfuit sans dire au revoir, l’œuf toujours serré dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

Le fait était que, dans un monde où tout le monde le haïrait simplement et serait bien content de le voir tomber raide à la minute même où il osait mettre un pied hors de son repaire, il serait peut-être capable de répondre avec toute la haine qu’il ressent à ces gentillesses aussi ridicules que sporadiques dont il bénéficiait encore de temps à autre. Peut-être que dans ce genre de monde, il serait presque heureux de vivre si seul et si amer, qu’il pourrait faire face à ses bourreaux qu’il appelait confrères avec tout le mépris qu’il gardait pour leur existence et peut-être que de faire face à une éventuelle déception le laisserait pantelant de rire.

Autant souhaiter que la Lune se mît à distribuer des paniers garnis, soupira Pitch en posant son pied sombre sur un toit. Sous lui, le garçon de six ans se débattait dans son sommeil avec un monstre imaginaire, sous le regard attentif de Diane. Pas question de laisser le cauchemar s’emballer ni durer trop longtemps – il avait besoin de victimes réceptives et pousser le traumatisme trop loin avait trop souvent tendance à virer en un dégueulasse état catatonique. Merci mais il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour survivre. Ni d’enfants si traumatisés qu’ils en devenaient des légumes, ni de la compassion déplacée de ses collègues.

Il n’était pas étranger à l’affection presque cruelle dont Bunny le gratifiait de temps à autre. Il n’était pas étranger à la sollicitude coupable dont ses chers collègues faisaient montre envers sa personne une fois toutes les dix lunes, comme un enfant tirerait sur sa manche de temps à autre pour lui rappeler que, oui, il était là et il voulait bien faire. C’était certes positivement agaçant mais c’était aussi la triste, sordide histoire de sa vie, histoire qu’il était bien impuissant à changer de sa propre volonté – quand bien même ce serait son désir le plus cher.

Personne n’ignorait qui il avait été autrefois – ou plutôt qui il avait dû abandonner pour devenir la figure honnie du Croque-mitaine, maître et esclave en même temps de ses cauchemars comme de ses peurs les plus viscérales. Lui-même était conscient du pouvoir à double tranchant qu’il exerçait sur ses créatures, du contrôle dont il devait faire preuve à chaque seconde, de la bataille qu’il menait sans cesse pour maintenir un minimum de discipline sur les monstres faits d’ombres et de sable noir ; contrôle sans lequel il se ferait très certainement dévorer jusqu’à son essence par ces derniers.

Ce qui, et il parlait par expérience, était loin d’être une plaisante histoire.

Pitch frissonna et laissa son dos se fondre contre l’encolure de Tazhée, laissa ses propres souvenirs se mêler à la conscience avide de ses cauchemars.

Dans les ombres qu’il connaissait si bien, Pitch Black se laissa s’oublier un délicieux moment.

* * *

_il doit s’être écoulé une dizaine d’années depuis sa création quand le poids qui lui pèse autour du cou s’offre à lui, lui apparaît soudain comme étrange ou anormal. Le Croque-mitaine regarde entre les plis de sa robe faite de ténèbres et aperçoit un vague reflet doré, le seul dans ce monde grisâtre qui ne se soit pas logé dans son regard. Il le caresse pensivement d’un doigt et l’oublie aussitôt._

_il lui faut plus longtemps encore pour que le médaillon qui repose contre son cœur lui traverse à nouveau l’esprit qu’il a fort occupé d’ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, il lui accorde une pensée furtive accompagnée d’un regard aussi bref et l’oublie très vite._

_cela prend du temps avant qu’il ne parvienne à focaliser son attention de nouveau sur le pendentif qui gigote contre son cœur froid. Il le touche avec douceur, une révérence oubliée qu’il peine lui-même à comprendre, hésite à l’ouvrir. Quand sa main retombe sur son côté, tout est déjà oublié._

_il ignore combien de siècles se sont écoulés depuis qu’il a touché le métal froid, ce cercueil qui flotte inexorablement autour de son cou. Il l’ignore et aime baigner dans cette ignorance, incapable de se rappeler d’un temps où les cauchemars n’avaient pas envahi son esprit à l’époque – pour être honnête, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir se souvenir de choses qu’il a à jamais perdues._

_il ouvre le médaillon d’un coup sec, fébrile et glacé à l’idée que la peur ne le submerge à cet instant._

_il ne reconnaît pas le visage fin qui le fixe depuis l’écrin glacé. A peine le regard de la petite fille sombre est-il familier, comme un miroir en négatif lui rendrait une image floutée. Il la fixe longuement et ne la reconnaît pas – à peine, un peu, il a connu une femme comme elle, jadis. Il en est presque sûr._

_il sait juste qu’elle a les yeux de son père._

* * *

Ce n’était guère qu’un nom, désormais. Quatre syllabes et parfois, quand il avait de la chance, le fantôme d’un sourire ou de mèches noires qui tombent devant des yeux un peu grands.

Peut-être le son d’une voix, dans les meilleurs jours.

* * *

Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il se souvenait, Seraphina lui avait toujours ressemblé. En temps normal, c’était un fait dont Kozmotis serait plutôt fier – et qui ne le serait pas, à sa place – mais il ressentait parfois en contemplant son visage si familier, une nostalgie lointaine, la tristesse solitaire de ne voir que lui et pas la femme qui lui avait donné cette fille magnifique sur les traits anguleux et la peau pâle.

Elle avait ri en voyant ses yeux rendus moroses.

— Papa, cher Papa, tu es ridicule.

Qu’avait-il à répondre à cela sinon un sourire ? Elle avait raison, évidemment.

C’avait été son choix de ne pas le suivre, de surveiller la Terre qu’elle aimait tant au point de s’approprier son nom. Elle lui avait laissé le médaillon qu’il lui avait offert, un souvenir embrumé de l’enfant qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’être et l’avait regardé partir avec le sourire triste des gens qui savaient.

Avec le recul, peut-être se doutait-elle que quelque chose allait arriver, peut-être s’attendait-elle à ce qu’il lui revienne si changé qu’il ne l’aurait plus reconnue, peut-être n’était-ce rien de tout cela et qu’elle avait simplement pensé qu’un objet venant d’elle serait une sorte de substitut à sa présence. Il n’aurait su dire ; avec le temps, ses souvenirs d’elle s’étaient retrouvés embrouillés par la peur omniprésente de l’oublier définitivement, de poser son regard sur ses traits pâles et de passer au-delà d’une ressemblance sans importance désormais, de ne plus jamais la regarder comme avant pour finalement ignorer ses yeux si tristes.

Kozmotis n’avait guère qu’une peur quand il s’était laissé absorber par les cauchemars, la voix fantomatique de sa fille résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Bien évidemment, elle se réalisa.

* * *

_— Elle ne te manque jamais, Pitch ?_

_— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Toothiana, et à l’avenir, je te prierais d’être plus explicite._

_— Tu sais de qui je parle. Enfin, je ne l’ai jamais connue, je veux dire, je n’ai même pas ses dents mais Bunnymund m’en a parlé et je pensais… je pensais que ça serait… je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, en fait. Mais si tu as besoin de…_

_— D’en parler ? Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Elle a disparu comme nous disparaîtrons tous quand le monde cessera de croire. Je n’ai pas plus de souvenirs que toi, Toothiana. Et je ne voudrais pas me souvenir du fait qu’elle me manque. Si elle m’a manqué un jour, s’entend._

_— C’est… vraiment affreux ce que tu dis là._

_— Depuis quand t’attendais-tu à autre chose de ma part ?_

* * *

Tazhée piaffa contre sa nuque. Ses cauchemars détestaient le voir replonger dans les souvenirs épars qu’ils gardaient de son lointain passé – avec raison, sans doute – mais toute combattivité qu’il avait bien pu garder contre eux avait disparu une fois la Lune posée sur son trône céleste et les Élémentaires enchaînés. Il avait perdu toute volonté de redevenir simplement Kozmotis quand la terrible réalité de l’Empire de la Lune s’était imposée, quand Seraphina s’était agrippée aux derniers lambeaux de son pouvoir avant de glisser finalement dans la non-existence. Ainsi, leur mère et nourrice arrachée à eux, les Esprits survivants avaient été contraints soit de rentrer dans le rang soit de mener la vie d’exil qui était leur jusqu’à ce que les forces de la Lune les découvrent et décident d’achever ces misérables existences, vestiges d’un lointain passé. Les Élémentaires pacifiés avaient disparu avec lenteur dans le néant, offrant les maigres traditions qui ne fussent pas interdites aux générations captives d’Esprits qui surgirent après la naissance de la Lune – Pitch connaissait deux rescapés, à ce jour, qui tombaient un peu plus chaque jour dans les limbes de l’oubli, poussés dans ces abysses par leurs sociétés superficielles qui n’avaient plus qu’un intérêt vaguement historique pour les traditions désuètes – et attendaient leur heure en silence.

Des reliques d’un temps où le monde paraissait meilleur.

Les cœurs changeaient décidemment bien trop vite et si certains arrivaient à y voir là la beauté de leur existence éphémère, le Croque-mitaine n’y voyait qu’une triste destinée, un sort cruel qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le néant n’abritait ni grandeur ni beauté, uniquement des illusions destinées aux êtres trop faibles que pour accepter la vérité.

— Et toi, Pitch Black ? susurra la Lune, la voix dégoulinant d’un malveillance non-dissimulée. Es-tu un esprit faible ? La vérité te fait-elle peur ?

— Mon existence ne répond-elle pas suffisamment à la question ? lança ironiquement le maîtres des cauchemars en se relevant gracieusement, les dents serrées sur sa prochaine défaite.

— Tsk tsk, une question pour une réponse. Chercherais-tu donc à m’égarer, Croque-mitaine ?

— Ce serait un bien maigre essai, alors.

— Nous verrons cela, souffla la voix ô combien honnie alors que le rayon lunaire qui était venu l’éclairer se rétractait de quelques pouces. En attendant, j’ai un autre travail pour toi.

Son isolement était donc levé ? Immédiatement, Pitch s’était mis sur ses gardes. La Lune n’était pas connue pour faire preuve d’une telle magnanimité envers ses sujets, même lorsqu’elle lui aurait été favorable. Conclusion : il s’agissait soit d’un plan compliqué qu’elle avait élaboré pour tromper son ennui latent soit d’une urgence sans nom.

Pitié, par tout ce qui était encore bon sur cette terre, pourvu que ce soit la deuxième solution.

— On m’a rapporté qu’un des Esprits indépendants aurait eu une activité anormale, ces derniers temps.

Ah. Ca, c’était un problème d’un tout autre ordre : les Esprits indépendants portaient définitivement bien leur nom et restaient, pour la plupart, un groupe neutre mais surveillé. La portée de leurs pouvoirs était au choix trop minime pour s’en inquiéter ou trop puissante pour oser songer se mettre sur leur chemin. Souvent bien contents d’être hors de portée de l’Empire de la Lune, ils se faisaient rarement remarquer – pour que l’un sortît du rang, il devait s’être produit quelque chose d’assez exceptionnel.

— Les Esprits indépendants ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de précision.

— Moïra.

Pitch haussa un sourcil, son enthousiasme soudain retombé. L’activité de la Mort était en ébullition constante, tellement erratique qu’il aurait fallu une solide échelle pour la qualifier « d’anormale ». Honnêtement, la Lune ne pensait quand même pas s’attaquer à ce morceau-là ? C’était la Mort, bon sang, il était presque sûr que la défier ouvertement leur aurait valu à tous une place de choix sur sa liste des Avertis.

— Je me moque bien des petites machinations de la Mort, Croque-mitaine, gronda la Lune – et aïe, elle était en colère. Mais elle s’intéresse beaucoup trop à mon goût à la ville de Burgess. Il n’y a jamais eu autant de décès dans les hôpitaux de ce secteur depuis longtemps. Le nom t’est familier, je présume ?

Comme si elle ne savait pas, cette peste. Pitch grinça des dents, soudain furieux. Bien sûr, la première mission qu’elle avait à lui confier le ramènerait directement sur les lieux de son dernier échec. Ironie, chère ironie, est-ce que son humiliation pouvait être plus totale ?

— Ô joie, marmonna le maître des cauchemars.

— Ne sois pas si prompt à te lamenter, Pitch Black. Si l’Élémentaire y est apparu une fois, il est bien capable d’y revenir. C’est peut-être là ta chance de réparer ton erreur.

— Je doute qu’il soit aussi stupide, s’étonna le Croque-mitaine. Il n’y reviendrait pas, pas s’il se doute que l’endroit est surveillé. Et quand bien même, qu’est-ce qu’il y ferait ? Ce n’est même pas un village particulier.

— Il y a un Esprit qui y rôde en ce moment, coupa la Lune, définitivement impatiente.

Oui, d’accord, un autre Esprit, _quelle importance_ ? Non, vraiment ?

— Un nouveau-né, marqué de mon sceau mais qui n’a pas encore rejoint notre monde. L’Esprit d’un enfant, ouvert et malléable, qui a su capter l’intérêt de la Mort – ce ne peut être anodin.

Définitivement, non. Qu’est-ce que Moïra comptait faire d’un nouveau-né ? Sûrement, si cet Esprit était vraiment important, la Lune se serait dépêchée de le prendre sous sa coupe, sans risquer des interférences extérieures. A moins que…

— Un piège ?

— Et l’Élémentaire tombera droit dedans, confirma sa Reine avec une jubilation calme.

Cela expliquait des choses, en effet. Si l’Esprit avait été laissé à son triste sort, non loin du lieu où il s’était retrouvé aux prises avec un Élémentaire dissident, il y avait de fortes chances que cela attire l’attention dudit résistant, surtout si tôt après leur confrontation – après tout, il n’avait pas choisi Burgess par hasard. Et qui se méfierait d’un pion innocent ? Pitch dût reconnaître que la chose était bien pensée. A l’exception de…

— Moïra…

— … est une touche malvenue mais pas complètement inattendue. Elle n’interférera pas dans nos affaires.

— En êtes-vous sûre, _ma Reine_ ? – Non, ce n’était absolument pas du sarcasme.

— Elle n’est pas sotte au point de déclarer une guerre ouverte. Non, l’Élémentaire viendra – il ne pourra faire autrement une fois mis au courant. Va donc, bourreau. Rassemble tes cauchemars et attends la nouvelle lune. Sandman t’assistera.

Pitch ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit et décida que non, protester contre une décision déjà prise depuis longtemps n’en valait pas la peine. Si la Lune tenait à enfoncer le clou, qu’elle le fît : au pire, il aurait juste à supporter le bonhomme de sable toute une nuit durant et au mieux, il pourrait attraper le nouveau-né ou donner la chasse aux éventuels résistants que l’Élémentaire aurait la mauvaise idée d’amener. A moins qu’il agisse seul, ce qui ne changeait aucunement la donne.

Parce que, foi de Croque-mitaine, il avait juré de ramener l’Esprit rebelle à genoux devant sa maîtresse et cette fois-ci, il était prêt.

— Dire merci, hein ? marmonna Pitch en retournant l’œuf de Bunnymund dans sa main.

Prêt à écraser sans pitié ni remords les derniers échos du pouvoir mort de sa fille. (Et peut-être qu’avec eux, il en bannirait le souvenir.)

* * *

— N’as-tu jamais peur, Seraphina ?

Elle s’était remise à rire et on eût dit que dans ses sourires se tenaient tout l’univers.

— Cher Papa, quand apprendras-tu ? Il n’y a pas de peur en l’amour.


End file.
